The Missing Piece
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Il avait disparu, comme ça, sans explications. Du jour au lendemain, le chaos se répandit dans les 9 Royaumes, alors que Tony essayait de comprendre pourquoi Loki était mort si soudainement. Loki n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber les gens, et même là où on le retenait, il se battrait, c'est sûr. Si le chaos était partout, le Dieu devait bien être quelque part, n'est ce pas ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir à vous, on se retrouve en ce lundi pour le début d'une nouvelle fiction ! Mais oui, c'est vrai, encore une dites donc !

In fact, je voulais juste faire un OS, mais ... le _duende_ m'a touchée alors que j'écoutais Bring Me The Horizon, et me revoila embarquée dans une nouvelle fiction.

Elle n'a de lien avec aucune de mes autres écrits, et est donc indépendante des futures fictions (y'all know what I mean) qui arriveront prochainement.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

« Si je vous la donne, est ce que vous laisserez ces mondes en paix ? »

L'ennemi opina. Elle était suffisamment puissante, et riche pour servir tous ses projets.

« Si tu me la donnes, alors oui, je laisserais les mondes en paix. C'est ma seule condition. Donne la moi, et je m'en irais tourmenter un autre univers. »

Il se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Il espérait vraiment que l'ennemi tiendrait parole. Autrement, expliquer la situation à ses coéquipiers serait vraiment compliqué, notamment parce qu'on explique pas très bien les choses, quand on est mort.

Il releva les yeux sur son adversaire, déterminé. Il attrapa le couteau de cérémonie qu'il lui tendait, s'entaillant profondément la main.

« Tu peux la prendre. »

La créature en face de lui sourit, dévoilant ses innombrables dents acérées. Il attrapa sa main, laissant le sang du brun dégouliner sur le bout de ses doigts verdâtres.

La douleur était insoutenable. Il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait, qu'on lui retirait sa peau. C'était probablement le pire truc qu'il ait jamais fait.

Et ce serait sûrement le dernier, aussi.

Il tomba à genoux, alors que devant lui, une forme blanche opalescente se détachait de son corps.

Il bascula sur le côté, juste à temps pour voir ce que c'était que cette chose, alors que l'ennemi éclatait d'un rire tonitruant.

« Enfin … enfin, elle est à moi. La plus puissante d'entre toutes, la plus pure. »

Il adressa un regard méprisant au corps agonisant à ses pieds.

« Merci de ce cadeau que tu me fais, Loki. Grâce à toi, le frêne des mondes sera bientôt sous mon pouvoir. »

Si Loki avait pu parler, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il aurait probablement rappellé à son opposant la promesse faite. Mais comme il ne pouvait même pas bouger le petit doigt, il ferma juste les yeux.

Et son cœur s'arrêta.

* * *

Fin du prologue !  
Alors alors, ça commence plutot mal, n'est ce pas ?  
Qui peut bien être ce petit salopiaud d'Alien, on se le demande.

J'espere que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez ma dire si oui ou non !  
On se retrouve de suite, pour le premier chapitre !

Eris


	2. Chapitre 1 : Funeste Journée

Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre de The Missing Piece (ce titre moisi en carton pâte est provisoire, mais je devais bien mettre un titre, et voila, je ne savais pas trop trop quoi mettre. Bref.), qui est assez court, mais la fin de RV m'a sucée toute ma determination a écrire la mort de mes personnages.

Et puis j'aime bien quand c'est court et brutal, nah.  
Premier chapitre, donc.

* * *

Thor se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un sale cauchemar, vraiment. Loki était parti en mission depuis deux jours, rien d'inhabituel, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Il se redressa, pensif.

Quand même, c'était vachement réaliste, comme rêve.

Loki était équipé d'une montre créée par l'ami Stark il pouvait ainsi toujours savoir où étaient les membres de l'équipe.

Encore un gadget que l'humain avait fabriqué après une crise de panique. Cette sorcière rouge avait fait des dégâts sur son esprit.

Heureusement que c'était terminé, maintenant.

Thor regarda l'heure. Il était presque 6 heures, il ne se rendormirait pas. Il quitta sa chambre au complexe des Avengers pour descendre chopper à manger dans la cuisine, avant d'aller voir si Stark était déjà debout. La bâtisse était silencieuse, c'était si rare, il y avait toujours du mouvement, d'habitude.

Il attrapa des Pop Tarts et une tasse de café avant de partir vers l'atelier de l'humain.

Pourvu que ce soit juste un mauvais rêve.

* * *

Ce n'était absolument pas un mauvais rêve, ce qui induisait que c'était une pure catastrophe.

« Peut être la montre est-elle défectueuse ?  
\- Tu m'as déjà vu fabriqué un seul truc qui soit défectueux ?  
\- Non, mais …  
\- VOILA ! JE NE FAIS RIEN DE DEFECTUEUX ! »

Thor n'insista pas. Anthony était vraiment très tendu, là. Ils venaient de découvrir que les signes vitaux de Loki, que la montre devait relayer étaient … inexistants.

Il savait que l'ingénieur avait un faible pour son frère, franchement, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensembles.

Toujours. Ce qui donnait de façon très régulière des sueurs froides à Fury.

Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'ils avaient perdu la trace de Loki, que Fury n'allait pas tarder à demander des explications, notamment sur pourquoi le bracelet du dieu n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis hier soir.

Il jeta un regard à l'humain, qui pianotait furieusement sur sa tablette, recalculant les variables et cherchant l'erreur.

Thor s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Equipez vous, ami Stark. On va aller faire un tour sur place. »

Anthony opina alors que le dieu blond allait chercher son marteau. Une fois prêts, ils filèrent sur cette colline australienne, où se trouvaient toutes les réponses à leurs interrogations.

* * *

Les réponses qu'ils eurent n'étaient pas celles qu'ils attendaient.

Anthony atterrit avec souplesse, se séparant de son armure pour courir vers le corps allongé, drapé d'or et d'émeraude.

« Loki ! Pitié, tout, mais pas ça ! »

Il se jeta à genoux, à côté du dieu de la malice. Thor arriva quelques instants plus tard, sous le choc.

Loki était pâle, froid. Sa main entaillée était couverte de sang, et un étrange couteau reposait non loin de celle-ci. Il avait les yeux fermés.

Anthony passa une main sur sa joue, très affecté. Il ne pouvait pas … Il avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, avant que …

« Est ce que … non … »

Les nuages noirs qui se formèrent dans le ciel était une bonne réponse à son interrogation.

Loki était mort.

* * *

Cette journée était absolument épouvantable.

La pire de toutes, et en plus, il avait mal à la tête.

Comment on pouvait avoir mal à la tête en étant immatériel ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Plus rien n'avait de sens, ces derniers temps. Pourquoi il avait fait ça, déjà ?

Ah, oui. Pour sauver le monde. Des conneries, tout ça ! C'était pas de son âge, franchement !

Il senti que l'on déplaçait son corps. Quelqu'un avait dû le trouver. Thor, surement. En espérant qu'il comprenne à quoi servait ce putain de couteau.

Loki soupira alors que l'Alien le rappelait à lui.

Haut les cœurs, il semblerait que cette journée de merde ne soit pas tout à fait terminée.

* * *

Tadam !  
Alors, les choses ne se présentent pas bien pour nos héros, n'est ce pas ?  
Que Loki a t'il donné ? Qui est l'Alien ? D'où vient ce couteau ?

Je vous invite à théoriser tout cela en review, jvous attends :)  
Les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus longs, mais j'avais besoin d'une dynamique pour le début de l'histoire, vous en faites pas.

Je pense très sincèrement écrire des variantes d'Hanahaki, avec d'autres couples, ainsi que des scènes de la vie quotidienne des Vengeurs durant la maladie de Tony, qu'en dites vous ?

A plus dans l'bus,  
Eris !


	3. Chapitre 2 : A Six Pieds Sous Terre

BONJOURTOUTLEMONDEC'ESTDAVIDLAFARGEPOKEMON !  
Plus sérieusement, me revoila pour la suite de Missing Piece. C'est un chapitre ... particulier. Enfin vous verrez, hein !  
MERCI a tous vos commentaires, KEUR SUR VOUS

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Les Vengeurs étaient réunis dans une salle de réunion de la Tour Stark. Le corps de Loki avait été ramené, et placé en cryogénie, le temps que l'on sache les causes, et surtout les raisons de sa mort. Il était évident qu'il ne s'était pas vidé de son sang. Son cœur s'était arrêté bien avant que son système sanguin se soit vidé.

Alors pourquoi ?

Un silence glaçant régnait sur la pièce. Anthony regardait les glaçons fondre dans son verre de whisky, sans trouver la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Thor était sensiblement dans le même état, apathique, brisé.

Loki, son frère, celui avec qui il avait tant combattu, tant partagé pendant des millénaires, était mort.

C'était terriblement douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer un seul jour sans les farces, les combines de son petit frère. C'était juste … trop tôt. Ils venaient de se réconcilier, ils avaient repoussé Hela ensemble, comme des vrais frères d'armes, comme des frères de sang.

C'était horrible pour lui de se rendre compte que cette fois-là, dans le vaisseau qui les emmenait loin d'une Asgard détruite, il avait pris son frère dans ses bras pour la dernière fois.

Thor serra les poings, empli d'amertume. Tout ce temps perdu à se chamailler, à se battre l'un contre l'autre, tous ces moments gâchés, toutes ces trahisons, tous ces mensonges, autant de sa part que de celle de son cadet, toutes ces opportunités d'être une vraie famille ruinée, pour quoi, au juste ?

Il pensa à tout ce qu'il aurait pu partager avec Loki. Tout ce qu'il n'a pas fait pour lui. Toutes les fois où il avait préféré partir avec ses amis, plutôt que de rester avec lui. Toutes ces fois où il ne faisait plus attention à lui, alors que tout ce que Loki voulait, c'était que son grand frère le considère comme son égal.

Thor se trouva affreux. Il se dégoutait. Si Loki était brisé, s'était grandement de sa faute. C'était en partie lui, le responsable de la décadence du dieu de la Malice. Il se trouvait abject. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait réparer ses erreurs, et il était bien trop tard pour s'excuser.

Il se releva avec violence, serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les doigts.

« Thor ? »

Le dieu du Tonnerre releva les yeux. Steve le regardait, inquiet. Il avait de quoi être inquiet. Depuis qu'on avait retrouvé Loki, deux jours auparavant, le ciel était couvert de nuages noirs d'orages, parsemé d'éclairs, et sur tout le nord de l'Amérique s'abattait un ouragan sans précédent.

« Je vais trouver celui qui a fait ça. Je vais le trouver, le tuer, et ramener mon frère. »

Anthony releva les yeux vers lui, dubitatif, mais l'espoir brillant dans ses prunelles.

« Thor, on ne peut ramener les morts à la vie ! »

Son regard bleu électrique passa sur Gamora, qui semblait choquée de son idée.

« On ne peut pas ramener un mort, Thor. J'ai essayé. »

Son regard se fit plus dur.

« Eh bien je le ramènerais, peu importe le temps que ça va me prendre, ou ce que ça va me couter. Je le ferais. »

Alors que Gamora allait ajouter quelque chose, visiblement révoltée à l'idée qu'il essaye de ressusciter Loki, non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais tout simplement parce que c'était impossible, Thor continua, la voix bien plus chargée d'émotion qu'auparavant.

« J'ai promis à notre mère que je veillerais à ce qu'il aille bien. Qu'il soit en bonne santé, qu'il soit en sécurité. Je lui ai promis à lui de toujours être là pour lui, qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur mon soutien. »

Les larmes se formèrent dans les yeux saphir du dieu, alors qu'il regardait le couteau, encore taché du sang de son cadet, posé sur la table.

« J'ai failli à ma parole, je n'ai pas respecté mes promesses. S'il n'est pas trop tard, je veux lui montrer qu'il est et sera toujours mon frère, et je dois me faire pardonner de mes erreurs. Loki ne méritait pas de mourir, seul, sur une colline sauvage, battu par le vent, sans personne à ses côtés. Il avait le droit d'être aimé, d'être entouré par des gens qui le chérissait. Pas de mourir de cette façon, pas comme il a vécu. Seul, dans la douleur. »

Anthony acquiesça, laissant sur la table son verre de whisky.

« Je viens avec toi, Thor.  
\- Tony, peut être que …  
\- Il vient. »

Thor fixa Anthony, heureux de l'attachement de l'humain envers son frère. Peut-être que s'ils arrivaient à le ramener, ils auraient un avenir, tous les deux. Anthony pouvait être celui qui comblerait son frère. Il était aussi brisé que lui.

« Je viens aussi. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Bucky, lui qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début du débat.

« Buck ? »

Le soldat regarda Steve, sûr de lui.

« Moi aussi, j'ai une dette envers Loki. Il m'a guéri d'Hydra, en défaisant le code de conditionnement, dans ma tête. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une occasion de payer cette dette. Donc, je viens. »

Thor approuva, il aimait bien le sergent Barnes. C'était un chic type qui avait juste pas eu de chance, en fin de compte. Comme Loki. C'était incroyable cette capacité que Loki avait de s'entourer de gens qui lui ressemblaient. Même lui, Thor, ne pouvait nier qu'il partageait certaines caractéristiques avec son frère. La quête incessante pour la reconnaissance. L'obstination.

« Et comment vous comptez faire ? »

Thor désigna d'un mouvement de la tête le couteau étrange, seule piste qu'ils avaient.

« On va commencer par retrouver le propriétaire de ce couteau, et pour ça, on va faire halte à Asgard, pour commencer.  
\- On va à Asgard ? Je croyais que la planète n'existait plus ?  
\- C'est le cas. Mais Asgard est un peuple, pas un endroit. Asgard est là où les Asgardien demeurent. «

Vision opina. Ils parlèrent encore un peu, notamment du temps que ça pouvait leur prendre. La réunion prit fin peu de temps après ça, et les trois voyageurs partirent se préparer pour le grand voyage.

Anthony prépara son armure, Thor vérifia que tout était en place pour leur voyage, plaçant le couteau mystérieux dans un écrin protecteur – une taie d'oreiller – tandis que Bucky faisait son sac : armes provisions, armes provisions, quelques armes, et encore quelques provisions au cas où.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit de la Tour, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.

« Et comment on va aller sur Asgard ? »

Thor leur adressa un sourire, vous savez, le sourire. Celui qui faisait comprendre à n'importe qui que si Loki et lui n'étaient pas des frères de sang, ils avaient été élevés ensembles. C'était assez incroyable de voir comment le dieu de la Malice avait marqué tous ceux qui l'avait côtoyé, de près ou de loin, en bien ou en mal.

« Il n'y a pas que le Bifrost qui permet de voyager entre les mondes, Tony. Loki m'a enseigné, à la chute d'Asgard, comment passer de planètes en planètes. Sur Terre, il existe deux endroits qui nous permettront de rejoindre les Asgardiens.  
\- Nickel. Alors, où est ce que Jarvis doit nous emmener ?  
\- Hiérapolis, dans le sud-ouest du pays que vous nommez Turquie.  
\- En Turquie ? »

Thor acquiesça. Il expliqua qu'il existait deux divinités qui contrôlaient les passages entre les planètes, et que la plus commode des deux était celle qui régnait sur Hiérapolis. Les deux bruns décidèrent de se fier à Thor, après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et puis le dieu s'y connaissait quand même mieux qu'eux. Ils embarquèrent dans le Quinjet, promettant à leurs amis qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour.

Le Jet se posa non loin du site d'Hiérapolis. Lorsque les trois héros descendirent, ils remarquèrent de suite que quelque chose n'était pas … bon. L'air semblait vicié, lourd, étouffant. Une chaleur moite, alors qu'il devrait faire froid, la nuit dans ce désert. Thor les emmena une petite colline, un peu à l'écart, d'où un vrombissement inquiétant s'échappait.

Plus ils se rapprochaient de la colline, plus le sentiment de malaise qui étreignait la poitrine de Tony se fit fort. Cet endroit lui faisait froid dans le dos. Les ombres semblaient … liquides. Arrivé au sommet, Thor s'arrêta.

« Nous sommes arrivés. Voici le Plutonium, que vous, humains, avez nommé la Porte des Enfers.  
\- Et on va vraiment aller là-dedans ? »

Bucky n'était pas très rassuré par le nom. Porte des Enfers, on avait vu mieux comme destination de vacances, franchement.

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée d'une grotte. Le linteau de la porte était couvert d'écritures illisibles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?  
\- La voix est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts, et les morts la gardent. La voix est close. »

Les héros se retournèrent en sursautant. Derrière eux était apparu un être bien étrange. C'était un homme, assez jeune. La peau très pale, les cheveux noir obsidienne, les yeux plus noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau. Il avait l'air fatigué, presque mort. Il portait un tee-shirt noir, une veste d'aviateur trop grande pour lui, un jean noir déchiré, des rangers et une épée était attachée à sa ceinture. Thor inclina respectueusement la tête.

« Seigneur Di Angelo. Cela faisait longtemps. »

Le gamin pâle releva des yeux blasés vers lui.

« Fils d'Odin. Oui, c'est vrai.  
\- Nous voudrions passer, Seigneur. Nous cherchons à gagner le Palais. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils. Ils voulaient aller à Asgard, non ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de Palais ? Asgard n'existait plus, alors ou est-ce que Thor les emmenait ?

Le gardien fit tourner sa bague en forme de crâne autour de son doigt. Il acquiesça, reportant son regard sur Buck et Tony, qui était un peu trop mal à l'aise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Bon sang, ce gamin était glaçant ! Il inspirait chez les deux humains une terreur qu'ils n'avaient que rarement connue, et faisait remonter des souvenirs très … douloureux. Le conditionnement. HYDRA. La chute du train. L'Afghanistan. Le trou de ver. Ultron, la vision de Wanda.

La guerre civile.

« Tu connais le prix de ton passage. »

Thor opina. Le jeune homme en face d'eux sortit de sa poche un petit sablier. Le sable qu'il contenait était doré, un peu rouge, et le nom de Thor gravé dessus. Il l'ouvrit, et en préleva une dizaine de grains.

« Consens-tu à payer ton passage par ce don de ces 100 années de ta vie ?  
\- J'y consens.  
\- Alors va. Hazel vous emmènera au Palais. Au revoir, Fils d'Odin. »

Le gamin recula alors que les volutes de ténèbres qui s'échappaient de la grotte refluaient lentement. Ils se décidèrent à entrer. C'était glauque. Malsain. La roche noire suintait, l'atmosphère était étouffante d'angoisse et de désespoir. Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre, de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure de la descente. Les ombres étaient liquides, comme du pétrole froid et mortifère, glissant vers eux comme des milliers de serpents ténébreux. Le froid leur glaçait la peau, le sang, les os. La vie n'était pas la bienvenue en cet endroit, et toute l'obscurité qui les enveloppait les faisait plonger dans un abyme de cauchemar abjects.

« Thor …  
\- Ami Anthony, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur moment pour discuter … »

Anthony se mordit la lèvre. Il avait beaucoup de questions a poser a Thor. Il avait payé leur passage avec des années de sa vie ?!

Cet endroit mettais Thor mal à l'aise. Il secouait la tête, nerveux, et quelques gouttes de sueur coulait dans son cou. Bucky était sensiblement dans le même état, si ce n'est qu'il était un milliard de fois plus pâle que n'importe quel fantôme de la galaxie.

Ils descendirent tant de bien que de mal, réussissant à gagner une rive, où une eau couleur de feu, couleur de sang, s'écoulait en flots bouillonnants. Un ponton en pierre rongé par le temps et érodé par le courant retenait une gondole aussi noire que le cœur d'un trou noir, et sur le ponton, une jeune femme à la peau brune et aux yeux dorés comme le soleil, comme de l'or liquide, laissait ses pieds tremper dans l'eau. Elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés, un petit mouton des Enfers, et portait un jean blanc et une veste de tailleur blanche.

Dès que les héros eurent posé le pied sur les marches de l'escaliers qui menait au ponton, la jeune femme se leva et se retourna, sautant gracieusement sur la barque.

« Je vous attendais. Montez, je vais bientôt partir. »

Thor ne traina pas et pris place dans la gondole, Tony à sa suite. Bucky hésita. La rivière s'engouffrait dans une grotte sombre, et il lui semblait entendre des cris. Il finit par monter, s'agrippant si fort au bord de la gondole qu'il en aurait presque eu mal aux doigts. La jeune femme pris la parole, son regard dur et son ton avoisinant le zéro absolu.

« Restez à bord de la barque. Ne vous penchez pas. Si vous tombez, vous êtes foutu. »

D'un coup de sa rame, elle emporta l'embarcation sur les flots tumultueux de la rivière, les entrainant dans les ténèbres hurlantes de la grotte.

Les cris se faisaient plus forts. De la douleur, du désespoir, de l'angoisse.

« Messieurs, bienvenue en Enfer. »

* * *

TADAM ! Finito. Je vous dit pas combien de fois j'ai recommencé ce chapitre parce qu'il ne me convenait pas !  
J'espère que vous reconnaitrez les quelques références glissées dans ce chapitre ;)  
Je compte sur vous pour commenter et me donner votre avis.

Et aussi ... MERCI ! ON A ATTEINT LES 2.3k de vues sur mes histoires en 1 SEUL MOIS, vous êtes fous, j'avais jamais dépassé quelques dizaines de vues ! Merci à vous, vraiment.

A plus dans l'bus

Eris !


End file.
